


Magical Girl: Resurrected - Book Number One

by LadyLillianaOfLyra



Series: The Magical Girl Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Anime/Manga Themes, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Gods and Goddesses, Griffins, Magical Weapons, Phoenixes, Talking Animals, magical girl, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLillianaOfLyra/pseuds/LadyLillianaOfLyra
Summary: Death. Magic. And Resurrection.This the story of three young girls who have each already passed on to the afterlife. They, along with many others, have been chosen to be resurrected and fight for the gods and angels.Hime Akemi is one of these girls. And of course she just wants to spend time with her family again, but her new duty must come first.With these newfound powers and job, Hime and her teammates must battle against a demonic beingsAnd if even one battle is lost, the end result will be disastrous.





	Magical Girl: Resurrected - Book Number One

'This is impossible' I thought to myself as my eyes slowly fluttered open and bright blue colored light flooded my vision. As I slowly lifted up my head, I turned around to see I was in a large room with a few beds scattered around. There were trunks at the end of each bed and two doors leading somewhere else. The bed I was in was in the far right corner of the room. Footsteps were suddenly heard coming from behind one of the doors and the door knob on started to turn and open. After the door swung open, it revealed a young girl with bright blue eyes and white hair. But the most striking feature was her crisp white angel wings that were gently folded behind her back.

"W-Where am I-I?" I stuttered out in a slightly harsh tone of voice from all that time of not talking at all, let alone to anyone. The angel turned to face me as I spoke and she gave me a slight, sad smile. Walking over to my bed, she carried with her a tray of food and water, and then sat down at the edge of my bed.

"Welcome back, Miss Hime Akemi," She said in a soft tone of voice. I stared at her in confusion and fear as I didn't know how or why I'm here. The angel saw the fear in my eyes and embraced me into a hug before pulling backwards and moving the tray of my breakfast onto the nightstand that stood to the right of my bed. After she sat the food down, she moved to stand up and leave, but I hugged on her dress's sleeve and she stopped. As she turned around, she had sympathy in her eyes, but also sadness and that was what had frightened me even more.

"W-Why am I-I here?" I questioned as I held onto her sleeve to keep her from leaving before she had answered my questions. The angel girl sighed before, turning around fully and sat back down on my bed. She patted my shoulder before I saw the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I cannot tell you much as I am not allowed to. But I can tell you this," The angel started before sighing again and wiping the tears out of her eyes. "My name is Seraphina," She added quietly while more tears tried to fall. Seraphina then stood back up and quickly walked out of the room and I was all alone once more. I sat in my bed before I glanced around the room once more, this time my gaze lingered on the food that Seraphina brought in. I debated for a few moments before deciding to eat. 

After I started eating, the door swung open once more, this time a young girl around my age was being carried in by Seraphina and some other woman with angel wings. Seraphina gave me a very quick sideways glance before following the other woman out. As I sat there, my tray of food now empty, I had decided to try and walk to the other door and see if there is a bathroom behind it. I stood on shaky legs as I held onto different furniture to keep myself from falling. I finally reached the door and grasped my hand on the doorknob before turning it to reveal a long hallway. Out of curiosity I abandoned my idea of finding a bathroom and decided to see where the hall leads. I didn't see anyone else in the hall as I stumbled along.

I was hoping to run into someone who could explain things to me, but so far I was having no luck on that. So I continued walking down the hallway until I reached a pair of large double wooden doors. I could hear the voice of Seraphina talking with someone, but I couldn't tell who the other person was or even what they were saying. So I placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it open. After opening it I was met with the shocked face of Seraphina and the woman who had helped carry that other girl back into that room. I quickly slid into the room and shut the door behind me.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" I asked them with my arms folded across my chest. I stood there, quietly leaning against the door as I waited for someone to respond. Seraphina looked frightened as if something was behind me or as if she'd get in some sort of trouble for talking with me. While the other woman deeply glared at Seraphina from behind her back. 

"G-Gloria, you w-want to explain?" Seraphina asked the other woman, whom I pieced together as Gloria. The woman in question gave a snort before shaking her head in disbelief and disappointment.

"You've been talking to her, haven't you?" Gloria asked Seraphina as she trembled in front of her. Seraphina hung her head in shame as Gloria crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head once again. I stood there confused, but no longer frightened for myself. In fact I was more scared for Seraphina then myself.

"She just told me her name," I mumbled out to them and this called Seraphina and Gloria to quickly lift their heads up at my voice. I could see the gratitude in the Egypt Seraphina as she looked at me with a slight smile gracing her features as she stood. Gloria didn't look convinced, but went along with it anyways. Suddenly an alarm went off somewhere in this enormous building and both Seraphina and Gloria glanced at each other before looking back at me. After quickly grabbing my hand, Seraphina led me out of the room and down yet another hall. Gloria headed back out towards the room with the beds as Seraphina and I left in the opposite direction.

As we reached another pair of large double doors, Seraphina knocked on them. Unlike the other pair of doors, these were white metal with gold ornate swirling marks decorating it. 

Shortly after Seraphina knocked on the door, Gloria and the other girl showed up. This was the same girl that Gloria and Seraphina carried into the room with beds not so long ago. After we all were there, the doors opened and we walked in. Sitting on a golden throne was a young woman with a long flowing white dress and a gold brown upon her head.

I immediately recognized her from many different places - She was the Queen Of The Gods, Heaven, and Magic


End file.
